moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lickers
Lickers are a fictional breed of mutant monster featured in the Resident Evil multimedia franchise. They first appeared in the 1998 video game Resident Evil 2 by Capcom, where they were presented as a killable foe that the player must contend with. They have also appeared in multiple sequels to the game series such as Resident Evil: Survivor, Resident Evil: Outbreak, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles and Resident Evil 5. A Licker was also featured in the 2002 film adaptation, Resident Evil, which serves as a non-canon prequel to the game series. It also appeared in the 2004 novelization of the movie, titled Resident Evil: Genesis by author Keith R.A. DeCandido. The Licker from the movie also appeared in archival footage in the film's 2004 sequel, Resident Evil: Apocalypse. Description A Licker is quasi-humanoid mutant monster designated as a Bio Organic Weapon (B.O.W.). It was genetically conceived by the Umbrella Corporation and developed at their top-secret underground genetics research laboratory known as the Hive, just outside of Raccoon City. Umbrella scientists used the T-Virus agent and injected it directly into a human test subject, which caused the subject to mutate into what they believed to be the ultimate hunter. The mutation involves physical development of the body, which also yields exposed brain tissue, the growth of large claws as well as an elongated tongue, which is immensely strong, capable of grappling prey and even breaking bones. The term "Licker" is derived from this attribute. By its design, a Licker will continue to evolve based upon its feeding habits. Consuming the blood or tissue of another organism introduces new DNA into its system, which will prompt immediate secondary mutation into a larger, stronger and more effective hunter. As the Licker is a living carrier of the T-Virus, it can also transmit the disease through bite or scratching. If am infected victim happens to survive the initial encounter with the Licker, they will then die and subsequently reanimate as a zombie. History In September of 2002, an Umbrella Security Service unit arrived at the Hive under orders to deactivate the base's artificial intelligence, dubbed the Red Queen, which had gone rogue, killing all of the site's staff. One of the Hive's Lickers was kept dormant inside of a stasis pod in Dining Hall B. Once the U.S.S. team shut down the A.I., it also shut down the power to the stasis pods, rendering them unstable. The Licker was able to escape and began skulking about the rest of the facility looking for prey. The Licker sensed the presence of three people inside of the sealed off Red Queen Chamber. Those inside, Alice Abernathy, Matt Addison and Rain Ocampo, watched as the Licker attempted to claw its way through the reinforced glass. Another member of the group, Spence Parks, had betrayed the team and tried to escape to the train platform at Loading Bay B. The Red Queen, now active again, enabled access to the loading bay so that the Licker could get to him. The Licker pounced on Spence, tearing and biting at him, until the introduction of fresh DNA prompted it to mutate. With this mutation, the Licker grew a thicker epidermis, which also covered up its exposed brain. takes on the Licker.]] Alice, Matt, Rain and a commando named Chad Kaplan managed to avoid the Licker at the platform and boarded the Alexi-5000 train bound for the surface. The Licker attached itself to the train and used its massive claws to shred through the exterior. It grabbed Kaplan and tossed him outside the rushing train to his doom. It also raked its claws across the left arm of Matt Addison, leaving huge lacerations that quickly became infected. While battling the Licker, Alice shot it several time in the head, but this proved ineffective and didn't even slow the creature down. It then wrapped its tongue around her leg, dragging her closer to him. Matt Addison took a collection of pipes suspended from some rigging and drove them into the Licker, driving it back, forcing it to release Alice. Alice then managed to impale the Licker's tongue into one of the steel grates on the floor of the train. A hatch was released, which caused the rest of its body to drop down, where it was then dragged along the railroad tracks, with its tongue still stuck inside the compartment. The intense friction caused the Licker to catch fire and ultimately die. Resident Evil (2002) Traits * Mutation: The Licker is genetically designed to evolve and mutate to make it a more effective hunter. This is done through the consumption of biological matter, which prompts physiological growth and development, often making it stronger and faster. * Enhanced strength: The Licker has a strength level many times greater than that of a standard human being, and can easily lift and throw human victims with minimal effort. * Enhanced agility: The Licker is preternaturally fast and has a reflex level many times greater than that of a normal human being, making it very difficult to target. * Claws: The Licker has five claws on each hand, as well as its feet. The claws are immensely strong and can rend through sheet metal as easily as it could rice paper. * Elongated tongue: The tongue of a Licker is very long and can ensnare, strangle and even grapple with prey as if it were another appendage. The tongue is barbed and can pierce human flesh and even decapitate its victims. * Viral transmission: The Licker was cultivated through the T-Virus and thus can transmit the contagion to others either by biting them, or scratching them with its claws. If the victim happens to survive the initial attack, they will suffer the common side-effects of infection from the T-Virus, which includes death and then resurrection as a flesh-eating reanimated monster. Notes * Licker redirects to this page. * Only one Licker was shown in Resident Evil, but there were numerous containment pods shown in Dining Hall B, implying that there could have been anywhere up to several dozen such creatures inside the Hive in stasis. * Although it was one of the more monstrous elements seen in Resident Evil, the Licker actually only killed one person - Chad Kaplan. It could be argued that the Licker also killed Spence Parks, but he was likely going to die anyway from the T-Virus. See also External Links * Licker at the Resident Evil Wiki * Licker notes at the Resident Evil Wiki * Licker biology at the Resident Evil Wiki * Licker appearances at the Resident Evil Wiki References Category:Creatures Category:Resident Evil (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004)/Miscellaneous